Me he dado cuenta que te amo
by Reiko2108
Summary: Tristan visita la casa de Serenity, pero por cierta borma que le juega el rubio junto con el chico del dado, se queda parado allí durante media hora. Duke a ido a constatar la broma y a hablarcon Tristan. ¿Sobre que? YAOI! TxD


"**Me he dado cuenta... que te amo"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Tristan x Duke 

**By Reiko**

**Dedicatoria:** A Miguel. Muchas gracias por ser uno de los que más me siguen y por tus comentarios que cada vez que los leo me animan mucho. Je je, no vayas a decir que no te ganaste nada por ser el review 50, aquí está tu regalo. Para el 100 será mejor, inténtalo, je je.

**Warnings:** Slash, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecho de fan para fan sin fines de lucro.

Al fin se había decido a tocar la puerta de aquella casa.

Donde había estado parado la última media hora, haciendo el tonto, tratando de encontrar palabras exactas para lo que quería decir.

"Serenity, yo... vine porque quería decirte que.." Torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. "no, no, eso no... Podríamos ir juntos a..." frunció el cejo "no, no, eso es muy usado"

Golpeándose varias veces la cabeza tampoco consiguió mucho, excepto un dolor de cabeza terrible que le impedía pensar con claridad. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil poder conseguir una cita con la hermana de su mejor amigo, y eso que ni siquiera la había visto.

Su conclusión, era que Serenity lo ponía muy nervioso. Nunca las chicas lo habían encontrado muy atractivo, y él tampoco se veía demasiado bien, en lo personal, tenía un ego muy bajo.

Claro, que eso no le había impedido hacer amigos, él eras muy sociable. Pero todos lo veían como tal, un amigo al cual puedes confiarle cosas, o con quién descargarse, a veces a golpes, como Joey. Pero, en relaciones, él no era un erudito en el tema.

Las constantes conversaciones con Joey acerca de Serenity habían empezado eso. Por la manera en que Joey describía a su hermana, con tal adoración digna de altar, hacia creer que todas las mujeres que había en el colegio no podían igualarla.

Y cuando la vio, aunque fuera muchos años menor, le fue cogiendo cariño, hasta llegar a tales extremos como el estar practicando tonterías afuera de una puerta con el dedo casi pegado en el timbre sin atreverse a presionarlo.

Pero que cosas.

Justo cuando iba a saltar el limite total de la valentía (ejem, avisar que estaba allí) oyó un voz que se iba acercando desde atrás.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"

Esa voz, no podía creerlo. ¿Cuánta mala suerte podría tener? Si se hubiera decidido en el momento adecuado, eso es, cuando llegó, no tendría la competencia en vivo y en directo.

Giró, y vio la figura estilizada de Duke Deblin, enrulando un de sus mechones con los dedos y con su mirada oscura delineada a la perfección. Y, no podía faltar, su zarcillo del dado.

"Pues soy libre de estar donde se me de la gana Deblin. Yo llegué primero, vete" estaba voluble, es verdad. Pero es que estaba enojado consigo mismo y la persona más cercana con la que se podía descargar, era él.

"¿hum? Pues también soy libre de estar aquí, ¿no crees?" dijo en tono burlón, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, y se desviaba hacia una de las ventanas para poder ver dentro de la casa. "Oye... ¿Sabes la razón por la que no han llamado a la policía por tener un sicótico en la puerta por media hora?" mencionó el chico estrambótico, con una sonrisa en los labios "Es porque no hay nadie en casa, genio." Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y jugando con uno de sus negros mechones.

Los ojos de Tristan se quedaron en blanco, estaba hasta medio azul. Congelado en el lugar sin más y con un vientecito solemne que llevaba consigo bolas de paja, que dejaba dudas sobre su posible lugar de procedencia.

Escuchó una carcajada, tan engreída, que no tuvo que pensar dos veces para saber que provenía del pelinegro.

"Tristan, Tristan, debes averiguar las cosas bien antes de hacer el tonto sin motivo alguno"

Volvió a la normalidad, ignorando completamente las palabras de Duke, pasó por su lado sin mirarlo siquiera. Se dirigió donde estaba su moto parqueada al frente de la casa Wheeler, con la intención de tomarla e ir al departamento de Joey y reclamarle hasta el cansancio de porque no le había avisado nada.

¡Por dios! Él le había dicho que visitaría a su hermana y el muy despistado no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera había tenido uno de sus berrinches "Tristan-le-tocas-un-pelo-a-mi-hermana-y-te-mato". Pues con razón, le había parecido extraño que el rubio solo le sonriera estúpidamente asintiendo.

"¡¿Y ahora adonde vas!" le gritó Deblin justo en el momento en que se montaba en su moto e iba a arrancar.

"Es algo que a ti no te importa" dijo simplemente, poniéndose el casco.

"¡Pues si que eres tonto! Si yo sabía que no había nadie en casa, no venía exactamente para hablar con Serenity. Duh... ¡Piensa!"

Tristan rápidamente se quitó el casco, mirando al pelinegro con curiosidad en los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo desmontando su motocicleta y aproximándose al lugar donde se había quedado Deblin.

"bueno, que vine a hablar contigo. ¿No se nota?"

Bueno, no.

"Pues lo que has hecho es agredirme verbalmente, no hablar" dijo ya llegando a su altura y apoyándose en uno de los pilares del porche de la casa. Mirando a otro lado.

"Pues yo no empecé" dijo el chico del dado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes, bajando la vista después.

Hacia frío, la noche ya estaba llegando.

Después de unos momentos, Tristan ya parecía haberse calmado un poco y ya era accesible a cualquier cosa que le dijera. Su rostro volvía a tener una expresión amistosa de siempre.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Duke, también apoyado en el otro pilar, sonrió con una melancolía que el otro no podía ver, mientras el viento otoñal mecía sus cabellos.

"¿Quieres ir a algún lado?"

Tristan abrió los ojos cuando un recuerdo se vino a su cabeza 'Serenity quieres ir a...'.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, ahuyentando esos pensamientos absurdos. Quizás si había estado demasiado tiempo allí.

"Esta bien. ¿a dónde?"

"Camino acá vi un parque, parecía agradable. Solo, quiero pasar el rato" dijo empujándose con su espalda hasta estar parado de nuevo, empezando a caminar.

"¿Querías hablar de algo en especial? O solo me usas para pasar el rato con compañía" dijo siguiéndole el paso, caminando al lado de él.

"No"

¿No que? ¿No quería decirle algo en especial o no lo estaba usando para pasar el rato acompañado?

Prefirió quedarse callado hasta llegar al parque que mencionara Duke. Quizás quería decirle que se rendía en la estúpida disputa que tenían por la pelirroja.

Cuando al fin llegaron, no había nadie más. Algo perfectamente razonable sabiendo que eran casi las ocho de la noche de un día de semana. Nadie pasaba por allí.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que habían por allí. Los que daban las vista hacia los juegos de niños.

Si alguien los viera desde lejos creerían que eran un par de bándalos o algo por el estilo. El uno vestido de más negro que rojo, con un estilo muy propio y rebelde, con un piercing y un delineado muy dark. El otro, vamos, con la pinta de peleador callejero bien vestido.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer allí?" dijo Duke perdido completamente en el movimiento que el viento hacia a uno de los columpios.

"No debería decírtelo" sonrió "Pero ya no importa, iba a invitar a Serenity a salir"

"aja... y, que te detenía tanto. Mira que estuve viéndote como quince minutos y en verdad no creo que el timbre estuviera dañado"

Tristan se sonrojó al extremo, no podía decirle 'me trababa en las palabras', que vergonzoso decirle aquello a tu 'rival' en amores.

"¿Y quien te dio el derecho de observarme como objeto experimental?"

"Nadie, lo hago por placer." Dijo tan cínicamente que quien no hubiera escuchado la conversación desde el principio hubiese malinterpretado las cosas.

Tristan ignoró la duda que le trajo esa respuesta.

"No encontraba las palabras para expresarme, se me hace muy difícil"

"¿Y porque?" dijo Deblin con la ansiedad auténtica de alguien que espera la actualización de un fic (n.a: hum...).

"Porque..." lo miró de reojo, nunca habían hablado de cosas así y se le era muy fácil hablar con él. "Creo que me pongo nervioso, no lo sé"

"Aja..."

Un incómodo silencio se formó desde allí.

"¿Y como se supone que sabías que yo estaba aquí?" dijo de repente Tristan rompiendo con el silencio tenso.

Surgió una sonrisa cómplice del otro.

"Bueno, Joey me hizo un pequeño favor para divertirme un poco" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus opacos ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. "y vine a ver si funcionó"

Tristan lo reflexionó un poco la oración.

'...un pequeño favor para divertirme un poco..'.

¡Así que había sido su culpa!

No se consideraba una persona violenta, pero había ciertos limites en los cuales se acumulan todas las cosas que han pasado entre dos personas. Y en éste caso, cosas malas.

"TU..." alcanzó a decir antes de que la furia acumulada de media hora saliera a flote y lo hiciera abalanzarse sobre Duke, derrumbándolo en el duro pavimento, haciéndole daño.

"¡Que duele!" dijo como respuesta y trató de incorporarse, pero luego notó que tenía todo el peso de Tristan sobre sí. Siendo más alto que él, por tanto más pesado, no podía salirse de allí tan fácil. "¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa!"

"¡Estoy harto de tus bromas Deblin!"

Dijo antes de que una pelea en la que no se sabía el ganador comenzara, donde uno golpeaba a diestra y siniestra y el otro trataba de bloquear los golpes como podía, bajo el peso de Tristan.

"¡¿Sabes porque no le dices nada a Serenity!" alcanzaba a gritar Duke desde el suelo aún evitando los golpes del más grande. "¡Porque no sientes nada por ella! ¡NO TE ENGAÑES!¡IDIOTA!"

"¿QUÉ SABES TU? NO SABES NADA, ENGREÍDO" escupió Tristan asestando golpes a lo loco, alcanzando uno en la boca de Duke.

"¡No eres capaz de darte cuenta de tus sentimientos!¡Peor los de los demás!" dijo Duke sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca.

"¿A NO?"

"¡NO!"

"Ya verás que no es así" dijo más tranquilamente.

Luego todo movimiento cesó.

Las manos de Duke habían quedado atrapadas entre las de Tristan, encima de su cabeza. No tenía movimiento alguno.

La vista para Tristan era la más hermosa y atrayente que había visto nunca. Un jadeante Duke, totalmente inmovilizado, debajo de su cuerpo, lo hacía verse casi sumiso, casi inocente.

Pero, era un hombre.

¡Con un demonio, ¿que importaba!

Con la misma violencia de la pelea Tristan selló los labios del chico de los ojos verdes con los suyos, bruscamente, desesperadamente.

Alcanzó la herida moviendo sus labios con fuerza contra los ajenos, disfrutando del sabor metálico de su sangre.

Hasta que sintió un gemido lastimero proveniente de la garganta de Duke, es que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pero no se retiró. En cambio, suavizó el beso. Abrió su boca, atrapando el labio inferior del pelinegro, acariciándolo, pidiendo silenciosas disculpas. Y lo que obtuvo fue un estremecimiento placentero.

Era un increíble sensación.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, en su corazón. Y sintió que no se trabaría con las palabras, que podría decir cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Cuando se separó aún seguía sosteniendo las muñecas del otro. Y aún sin soltarlo, lo miró a los ojos, aun nublados por el dolor y la placentera sensación del beso.

"Si soy capaz de identificar sentimientos, idiota, más los míos... Pero debo confesar... que recién me doy cuenta... que te amo" susurró contra sus labios, temiendo por la respuesta del otro.

Ahora se daba cuenta, él nunca podía decirle nada a Serenity porque no sentía nada más que cariño, hasta fraternal, por ella. No podía decir algo que no sentía.

Duke empujó con las fuerzas que le quedaban el cuerpo de Tristan a un lado, y se paró dignamente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Sacudió sus ropas del polvo de la acera y aún de espaldas a Tristan arregló su cabello. Luego, se llevó cuidadosamente una mano a su boca, luego sacándola y viéndola. Sangre.

"Y tenías que partirme la boca para saberlo, estúpido."

Tristan se quedo de piedra por segunda vez esa noche.

Se paró rápidamente, decidido a irse. No podría soportar lo que venía. No después de haberse dado cuenta de "eso".

"Sin embrago..." se detuvo al escuchar a Deblin hablar de nuevo "...creo que logré mi propósito"

Se giró al mismo tiempo que Duke lo hacía, encontrando sus miradas.

El del dado sonrió. " Idiota... te amo"

"¡Y me tienes que insultar hasta para decirme eso!"

"Bueno, creo que es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mi"

"Engreído"

"Bueno, creo que Joey no tendrá que enojarse con ninguno de los dos nunca más. Me ayudó con la condición de que dejáramos en paz a su hermana. Ya sabes lo celoso que es."

Y no tendría porque hacerlo, porque no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad que Duke le había dado. La capacidad de expresar lo que realmente sentía. Porque el amor, es algo tan especial que no se desperdicia con vanos intentos de confesión, sino con el único y verdadero amor.

Miró nuevamente al chico del zarcillo.

Bueno, aunque éste fuera uno muy extraño.

OWARI 

Siii! Estoy muy inspirada últimamente. Pos no se si quedo bien o mal. Pero son cosas que se me vienen a la mente sin más. Ojalá te haya gustado y les haya gustado. Besos. Review porfas!

_Reiko._


End file.
